trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
STAR TREK - PAMIR
Autor dieser FanFiction-Serie ist Ralf Moryson. Es sich hierbei um eine SF-Abenteuer Serie, die beginnend im Januar des Jahres 2374, sich größten Teils mit den Auswirkungen des Dominionkrieges auf die politischen und sozialen Systeme der Föderation auseinander setzt. Geschichte Datei:Kv_10971.jpg Die Entwicklung der „Pamir“ begann bereits vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren. Seit meiner frühesten Jugend bin ich ein STAR TREK Fan, ein Trekkie alter Garde. Die Abenteuer von Captain James T. Kirk waren zu meiner Kindheit ein Pflichtevent an jedem Samstag. Leider ging diese Ära zu Ende und ich war höchst erfreut, als meine Jugendhelden ins Kino zurückkehrten. Ich glaube Ende 1979 kaufte ich mir den ersten Star Trek Roman, der mir meine Helden aus dem Fernsehn in eine andere Welt transportierte. Ich las von den verschiedenen Fanbewegungen und auch von der Fan-Fiction-Szene, die sich rund um das Franchise gebildet hatte. Das typisch amerikanische Merchandising war nicht so mein Ding aber die Idee das Star Trek Universum mit seinen Ideen zu erweitern, das war eine Herausforderung. Zum ersten Mal begann ich darüber nachzudenken, das Star Trek Universum durch meine Ideen zu bereichern. Natürlich begann ich damals mit der Entwicklung von Kurzgeschichten, die sich um den Helden meiner Jugend rankten. Allerdings sah ich bald darauf ein, dass sich mit diesen Figuren schon zu Viele beschäftigten, und suchte nach Möglichkeiten. Je mehr ich las und je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurden meine Ideen. Inspiriert vom Schiffsdesign der MIRANDA-KLASSE konzipierte ich schließlich eine Crew und ein Schiff, das ich selbst zu neuen Abenteuern senden wollte. Eines war mir schon bei der Konzeption klar, es sollte kein amerikanisches Schiff sein und die Themen sollten aus dem Herzen Europas kommen. Die Achtziger waren gerade zu prädestiniert für diese Dinge. Es sollte auch kein reines Forschungsschiff werden, sondern eine Crew besitzen, die sich mit wichtigen politischen und kulturellen Fragen in der Föderation auseinandersetzen sollte. Das Schiff bekam den Namen Pamir mit der Registriernummer NCC-1957. Es sollte den Namen in respektvoller Erinnerung an das gleichnamige deutsche Segelschiff tragen, das 1957 im Atlantik sank. 80 der 86 Besatzungsmitglieder, darunter viele jugendliche Kadetten, nahm das Schiff mit in das nasse Grab. Ich schuf die Idee einer Einheit, die sich auf die Bekämpfung innerer und äußerer Bedrohungen beschäftigte, ohne dabei das Gedankengut, das Star Trek so eigen ist, zu verletzen. Mitte der Achtziger traten leider in meiner Familie einige für mich schwere persönliche Schicksalsschläge ein, die das Projekt für lange Zeit in den Hintergrund treten ließen. Die Jahre vergingen und mit wachsender Begeisterung verfolgte ich die neuen Abenteuer einer neuen Crew im 24. Jahrhundert. Immer wieder dachte ich vor allem während meiner Studienzeit anfang der Neuziger darüber nach, wie mein ruhendes Projekt wieder aufleben lassen könne. Allerdings hatte das Star Trek Universum meine Ideen überholt. Bei TNG hatte sich die Föderation verändert. Während man zu Kirks Zeiten seine Meinung manchmal noch mit den Fäusten durchsetzte, war die heile Welt von Captain Picard eine Umgebung, in der ich meine Ideen leicht realisieren konnte. Auch wenn sie für meinen Geschmack, etwas zu Ideal gezeigt wurde. Aber mit dem Beginn von DEEP SPACE NINE trat ein wieder Wandel ein zu einer etwas kontroverseren Föderation, was meinen Grundkonzepten entgegen kam. Inzwischen fand ich meinen eigenen Weg. Ausgehend von der dunklen Ära des Dominionkrieges werden Geschichten von Personen erzählt, deren Welt aus den Fugen gerät. Sie durchleben Leid und Freude und müssen sich in einer Welt, die von Chaos beherrscht wird neu zurecht finden... Hauptprotagonist Die Hauptfigur dieser FF-Romanreihe ist Professor Doktor George Peter Stewart, ein Wissenschaftler, dessen fachliches Interesse mehr der Astrophysik und der Subraummechanik gilt. Stewart arbeitet seit seinem Ausscheidenaus der Sternenflotte im Jahr 2365 für den Wissenschaftsrat von Alpha Centauri. Diese unabhängige Organisation hat seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert nicht nur einen wissenschaftlichen Auftrag. Viel mehr unterstützt sie die planetare Regierung in Fragen globaler und interstellarer Ausmaßen. Die Wissenschaftler beraten und unterstützen die regierungsnahen Organisationen in Fragen der Ökologie, Ökonomie oder auch Soziologie. Agenten des Rates unterstützen beratend oder aktiv bei der Abwehr innerer und äußerer Gefahren, ob nun bei der Katastrophenhilfe, der interplanetaren Forschung oder der profanen Jagd nach nausikaanischen Piraten, die hin und wieder die Transportrouten im Einzugsbereich des Centauri-Systems bedrohen. [Wissenschaftsrat der Föderation] Durch seine Tätigkeit beim Rat und am Lehrstuhl an der Universität von Delthara (Hauptstadt des Planeten Alpha Centauri VII oder auch Al Rijil) hat er recht wenig Zeit dem eigenen Forscherdrang nachzugehen. Ihn zieht es immer wieder in die soziologischen Abgründe der interplanetaren Politik, wo sein Gegner manchmal kein Geringerer als Sektion 31 ist. Schon als Sternenflottenoffizier kannte er die Gerüchte, um diese inoffizielle, nicht existente Organisation, deren Ursprung in der ursprünglichen Sternenflottencharta zu suchen sind. Einige Male stand er schon davor, Machenschaften der Sektion aufzudecken, die mit Gründung der Föderation ihr Netzwerk auf alle Planeten des Völkerbundes ausbaute. Allerdings waren die Agenten der Sektion immer etwas schneller oder brachten ihn in eine Lage, wo er gezwungen war seine Erkenntnisse, im Sinne einer größeren Sache, geheim zu halten. ''Rahmenhandlung'' Auch, wenn der Titel der Serie suggeriert, dass es sich um eine der üblichen STAR TREK Sagas handelt, ist es doch so, dass das Raumschiff Pamir weniger das Zentrum der Storys bildet. Sie bildet eine Klammer, ein Heim der Protagonisten, wenn man so will, das dann und wann auch einmal in den Vordergrund tritt. Wie in allen STAR TREK Ablegern dreht es sich hier um die Personen, die in dieser Reihe von großen und kleineren Geschichten. Der Beginn der Geschichten findet sich am Anfang des Dominionkrieges. Die schnellen Erfolge des Dominion bleiben nicht ohne Wirkung. In allen Gesellschaftsschichten der Föderation beginnen Diskussionen, um die Wirksamkeit der Verteidigung, der Effizienz der Sternenflotte und auch um den Zusammenhalt des Völkerbundes. Die Verantwortlichen in der Sternenflotte, sichtlich bemüht ihre Leistungsfähigkeit unter Beweiszustellen müssen sich eingestehen, dass es dem Dominion sehr wohl gelungen sein kann, die Strukturen zu unterwandern. Unter dem Druck des Föderationssenats und um einer Hexenjagd vorzubeugen, stimmen sie einer internen Untersuchung zu. Diese Untersuchung, durch den Senat autorisiert, soll durch eine zivile Organisation erfolgen. Die Wahl des Senats fällt auf den Wissenschaftsrat. George Stewart, der seit Jahren endlich die Gelegenheit findet, endlich an einer größeren Forschungsreise teilzunehmen, muss sich mit Ausbruch des Krieges damit abfinden, dass er eingezogen wurde. Eigentlich ist die Tatsache seiner Rekrutierung eine Farce, denn er wurde vom Wissenschaftsrat als Projektleiter ausgewählt. Als Kompromiss bekommt Stewart den Rang eines Commodore, was ihm ermöglich, sich zumindest frei zu bewegen und den militärischen Auftrag als Leiter einer Kampfgruppe den Schutz des Sherman-Sektors zu übernehmen, einer Grenzregion welche die Strategen der Sternenflotte als nächstes Ziel des Dominion ausgemacht haben wollen und in dem wichtige Stützpunkte und Welten des klingonischen Reiches und der Föderation sich befinden. Einer davon ist der Planet Ardana, einer sehr einflussreichen Mitgliedswelt der Föderation. Stewarts Kampfgruppe ist Teil eines größeren, kombinierten Flottenverbandes, der 13. Flotte, die sich aus Reserveeinheiten der klingonischen Verteidigungsarmee und der Sternenflotte zusammensetzt. Offiziell ist die Rede von einer Aufgabenfusion, denn im Sherman Sektor soll auch das erste Analysezentrum des Rates entstehen. Stewart ahnt aber schnell, dass hier noch mehr Interessen eine Rolle spielen. Romane *The Apocalyse Begins (Pilot) *Awakenings (Beta-Phase) *Humanity (Beta-Phase) *Diplomacy (In Vorbereitung) Kurzgeschichten * Colateral Damage * 36 Hours for the FOX - Teil 1 * 36 Hours for the FOX - Teil 2 (Beta-Phase) Spin-Offs * STAR STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT * STAR TREK - DESPERADOS Externe Links *Homepage Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:U.S.S. PAMIR, NCC - 71957